


Cinderella Phenomenon poetry

by Aranel125



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/pseuds/Aranel125
Summary: A collection of poems that potentially will continue. Other characters will be tagged if and when they appear.
Relationships: Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton & Varg, Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton/Varg
Kudos: 4





	1. The Prisoner

The haze of evening slowly descends,  
With every night, insomnia is stronger…  
I’m tired, princess, and my courage ends,  
I fail to understand things any longer.  
I’m hiding you from other people’s look,  
While you are wandering in dark alone…  
They told me so, and my job I took,  
Like righteous dog – the goal remains unknown.  
Of course, I did the same thing long ago –  
Provide to you my arm and solid ground,  
But I admit, there never was before  
A deaf, impenetrable wall around.  
Why are they hiding you from everyone,  
Why are they hiding you from your own family?  
Grey days are passing slowly, one by one,  
In mystery, in complete silence namely.  
I know, Father does not sleep this night,  
Too used to the secret conversations,  
And when he looks at yours, a hungry light  
Gleams in his eyes behind the adoration…  
I know that his friend tells shameless lies,  
Your every word in flattery approving,  
And every time I’m pierced by the ice  
In gaze of serpent, merciless, unmoving.  
We would remain in town, if been more sage,  
Enough for us, and better than in here!  
It’s not a palace, looks more like a cage,  
I am in pain – and solely from fear.  
With dear one, a hut is paradise,  
We spent this month in heaven, not in dust…  
Exhausted, tired, tangled in the lies,  
And even to myself I cannot trust.  
“Aside, you hero, it is not your war, -  
A hurtful echo’s ringing in my ear. –  
What kind of help, tell, can you offer her,  
If you are trembling like a scared deer?  
You know nothing, whom to fight and how,  
Blind mouse, finish this pathetic show!  
She has someone to stand for her for now,  
I have enough strength without you, you know!”  
I bite my lips and almost taste my blood,  
Delirium ceases, things become more tender…  
When at the stake is loyalty and love,  
A man is not supposed to surrender!  
Heart clenched painfully by claws of night,  
And haze is penetrating eyes and ears…  
Tell, how can someone call himself a knight,  
If, like a child, his own shadow he fears?


	2. Confession

When things become too difficult to bear  
And I feel my heart somehow go down,  
I stare in darkness, simply sitting there,  
Nothing to do – I count the stars and yawn.  
So rarely I have a chance to rest  
From my role of a boy in petty service,  
To take night air in my chest, full breath,  
Forgetting for a time of snares and cobwebs.  
An invisible chain is choking me,  
Of their lies, ambitious delusions…  
My little fool, how different are we –   
I am unable to believe illusions.  
Your life is always day and always spring,  
And no troubles to disturb your peace…  
While you are able to – have fun and sing,  
You have not anyway much time for this.  
I also want to meet the rise of day,  
To see the scarlet skies in glorious stature…  
Whatever, I will eat you anyway.  
Fool, listen, this thing simply is my nature.  
I’m the bad guy, I’m really scary, see?  
It’s what my story orders me to do.  
And no one gives a damn on land and sea  
That I’m a boy, a normal boy like you.  
It is no accident, just so you knew,  
That in this skin we had to meet each other –   
I’m twenty years old, the same as you,  
Your childhood’s mine as well, mine was your mother!  
Indeed, I love the joy of nighttime chase,  
When in my veins my blood is running hotter,  
But, trust me, I’m already sick to death  
Of crawling before the greedy rotter!  
I think I’m simply envious to you  
That you are free and I a wretched plaything,  
I’ll prove the fate I can be human too,  
And for my chance, I’m patiently waiting.  
My patience runs shorter day by day,  
The storm approaching is at hand, I hear…  
I swear I will bite my chain away  
And finally will taste my freedom dear!  
I want to live, to love, to make my choice,  
Young sir, it is a goal worth biting for!  
Attempt to understand my bitter voice –   
I’m twenty years old, like you, no more.


End file.
